The Vampire Diaries: New Vampire in Town
by Shauna34
Summary: Stefan and Damon's unknown sister arrives in Mystic Falls and comes to stay at their house. Adelina helps out and gets involved in the lives of the locals in Mystic Falls.


There was horrific thunder and the rain was so bad that the entrance to the house was flooded.

Everyone was stuck inside because the roads were blocked and the power lines were broke.

BANG, BANG, BANG. There was a loud knocking on the door.

'Who's that?' asked Caroline.

'How are we meant to know blondie; we can't see through the damn door' said Damon sarcastically as he sat down on the sofa beside Elena. He was drinking a glass full of blood from his tumbler.

'Let me get it' said Stefan as he walked to the door.

He opened the door and no-one was there. When Stefan turned around there was a woman with a hoodie on.

'Who are you' asked Stefan who was reaching over to the drawer where they kept ready-made wooden stakes.

'Relax, Mister Wooden Stake' laughed the woman.

'Adelina?' questioned Stefan.

From the background Caroline, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt were sitting on the two sofas. Damon who was about to swallow his drink began to choke.

The women removed her hood and turned to the living room. She had long blonde hair and was pale. She was about 5'7'' too. She brushed her hand through her hair pushing it back revealing lovely blue eyes.

'Damon; how nice to see you again' said Adelina as she gave Damon a steely stare.

Damon began to walk backwards. In the blink of an eye Adelina had Damon against the wall.

'How dare you, your scum' shouted Adelina.

'Hey, hey what the hell do you think you're doing' yelled Elena but Stefan held her shoulders holding her back.

Adelina threw Damon across the room and was there before he was. She jumped on him and grabbed his hand and suddenly there was a crack. Adelina had dislocated Damon's head.

Adelina jumped up and stretched.

'Stefan' said Adelina who was now cheery.

Stefan opened his hands and they hugged.

'It's been a long, long time' laughed Adelina.

'Guys, Damon' cried Elena.

'He'll be fine in a few hours' said Adelina as she sat on the sofa.

Elena got up and walked over to sofa and stared at Adelina.

'No offense but do you have a staring problem' asked Adelina.

'Who do you think you are; you walk in here and try to kill Damon and act like it was nothing' yelled Elena.

Adelina stood up and walked to where Elena was standing. She walked around Elena and looked her up and down.

'Adelina' said Stefan, 'stop it'.

'Who are you' asked Elena.

'She's our sister' explained Stefan.

'What are you on about?' asked Elena, 'you never told me you had a sister'.

'I told you I have siblings and you met one of them' said Stefan pointing to Damon body on the floor.

Elena turned to face Adelina.

'Why do you hate Damon so much?' asked Elena.

'Damon turned her into a vampire' said Stefan.

'Maybe we should go' said Jeremy.

'No its okay and I don't think you can everywhere is flooded and there's trees knocked down everywhere' said Adelina as she sat down again, 'so who are ye'.

'I'm Caroline Forbes' said Caroline as she nodded.

'You didn't answer my question' said Elena.

'I hated Damon for turning me into a vampire and he did it because he hated that he was changed and thought that everyone in his family should be a vampire' said Adelina.

'Where were you when he and Stefan were being played by Katherine' asked Jeremy.

'And you are?' asked Adelina.

'Jeremy Gilbert' said Jeremy.

'Jeremy it was a different time back then' said Adelina, 'I was sent away to a boarding school kind of place, there they taught me how to clean and take care of a family and get ready for marriage' said Adelina.

'That still doesn't answer his question' aid Elena.

'I wasn't around because I had been sent away' said Adelina, 'when I turned 14 I was let out of the school and I went back to Mystic Falls; I was told my father was murdered and that my two brothers had died of unknown causes'.

'What did you do then?' asked Elena.

'I left; I ran away and didn't look back' began Adelina, 'then three years later one night in Chicago I was in my house and I was woke by Damon; he looked the same and he spoke the same; Damon carried me to a nearby field where he threw me in the grass and ran off, he ran so quick that I thought I was dreaming and I fell asleep again' said Adelina, 'I woke up and I was in a field and Damon was standing over me'.

'How do we know this is even real' asked Elena.

'Because I was there' said Stefan.

'When I got up Damon had Stefan lying on the grass behind me, we had to wait for a few hours until Stefan woke up but while we were waiting he told me what happened; when Stefan woke up it was night again and then Damon told both of us that he was about to turn me into a vampire'.

'If you were there then why didn't you do anything' asked Elena.

'I tried but I was drinking animal blood and Damon was drinking human blood nearly every hour' said Stefan, 'he was even worse than he was when he first came to town'.

'Stefan tried to fend him off but Damon threw him into the trees after he fed me his blood' said Adelina, 'by the time Stefan got back Damon had already broke my neck'.

'Why didn't you try and get away' asked Jeremy.

'And you call yourself a vampire hunter' laughed Adelina.

'How did you know?' asked Jeremy smiling.

'You smell like one' laughed Adeline.

'But there are ways' said Jeremy.

'I was nineteen and I was just told that two of my brothers were turned into vampires; I had no idea what to do and I did try to run but he was too fast, the last he said was that if he had to stay in that misery that so did I'.

'When you said two of your brothers does that mean you have more' asked Bonnie.

'Yeah there were five of us; Damon, Adelina and two more brothers and I' said Stefan.

'What were their names?' asked Caroline.

'Torre and Castor' said Damon as he stretched out.

'Torre and I have different mother than our brothers' said Adelina, 'my mother was a witch; she died after she gave birth to me'.

'I'm sorry' said Matt.

'It's fine; I'm sorry but you are' said Adelina.

'Matt; Matt Donovan' said Matt.

Adelina nodded.

'Okay so I know all your names except you' said Adelina as she pointed to Tyler.

'Tyler Lockwood' smiled Tyler.

'So you were a witch' said Bonnie.

'She was the most powerful in lest a few decades to a century or two' said Damon.

'My mother was a descendant of the Bennett and Veronvall line; never before have the two lines met and once she conceived a female child her magic was drained and give to me and that's why she died when I was born' said Adeline.

'But if Torre was born first why wasn't her powers given to her' asked Bonnie.

'Female witches are more powerful than male witches because they are more sensitive to their surroundings; they embrace nature and that's why I was given the powers and not Torre' explained Adeline.

'When you were turned into a vampire you lost all your powers' said Elena.

'And that's why I hate you' said Adeline as she stood up and said to Damon.

'I said I was sorry' said Damon who was rubbing his neck.

'If you really were sorry you would drive a wooden stake right through your ice cold heart' said Adeline as she sat back down.

'Not bitter much' laughed Damon.

'Drop dead' said Adeline.

'So why are you here?' asked Stefan.

'Can't I come and visit my favourite brother' said Adeline.

'Sure you can come and give me a huge' said Damon who was sitting beside Adeline now.

'Shut up' laughed Adeline.

'I thought you hated him' said Elena.

'I do but he's still my brother' said Adeline, 'blood is always blood and family is the same; that's all you've got and you've have got to remember that' said Adelina.

'So after what he did to you; you'll forgive him' said Bonnie.

'I don't forgive him but everyone has to move on with their life; I might not forgive him but I do still love him' said Adelina.

Damon put his arm around Adeline's neck and cuddled into her.

'You haven't shown this much emotion ever actually' laugh Adeline.

'How do you know so much about us all' asked Matt.

'Okay well so far Bonnie is a Bennett witch we're distantly related you know I knew that because good witches have a ora and kind of sense about them, I knew Jeremy was a vampire hunter because he has smell as I said before, Matt is human because I can smell your blood flowing through your veins but it's okay because I don't drink from the vein' said Adelina as she winked at Matt, 'Caroline I knew you were a vampire because I can feel your thirst but your extremely good at controlling it for your age, Elena you're a vampire too but you look like Katherine so I'm guessing you're a doppelgänger of the Petrova line oh and Katherine's a bitch and last Tyler now, I can feel a weird can I say vibe from you vampire but kind of a dog smell'.

Everyone laughed when Adeline said dog.

'Half vampire and half werewolf' concluded Adeline, 'that's a weird smell'.

'Thanks' laughed Tyler.

'Didn't say it was bad' said Adeline.

'Thanks again' laughed Tyler.

'So where's Zach?' asked Adeline.

'Ehm… he's' began Stefan.

'He killed him didn't him; is there anything you didn't kill' asked Adeline.

'I was being starved of blood and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time' said Damon.

'Is that your excuse to everything you do?' asked Adeline.

'Where were you all this time then miss Damon's the bad guy' asked Damon.

Damon and Adeline both stood up after he spoke those words.

'I was finding out information that might be useful for you two actually and I don't know why your giving me a lecture when you're the one going around states killing people' said Adeline.

'That's what vampires do; they kill and the sooner you and realise that the better' said Damon.

'No that's what you think vampires should be like' said Adeline.

'Wait, wait, wait what information' asked Stefan.

'About the originals and everything' said Adeline as she sat down.

'Like what?' asked Elena.

'Their weaknesses and strengths, where you can get white oak stakes but I wouldn't use them because they can kill the originals line of vampires so whatever you do don't kill Nicklaus' said Adeline.

'You know Klaus' said Caroline.

'Yeah I met him in Chicago afterwards he tried to compel me but I was wearing vervain' said Adelina.

'You wear vervain' said Damon, 'are you crazy?'.

'No but you must be if you don't wear it and with original living in town great idea' said Adeline.

'How do you manage it' asked Caroline.

'In small doses every time and keep building it up till someone can throw a bucket full of vervain on top of you and you don't flinch; that's how you manage it' explained Adeline.

After a few hours of chatting and hanging out it was 2 in the morning when the next person checked their phone.

'Well I'm gonna turn in' said Adeline standing up and stretching out, 'which room is mine?' she asked.

'Well you can have Zach's room' suggested Stefan.

'Yipee a dead man's room; I mean no offense to the guy he was great and all but I really don't want to stay in a bed where he's slept' said Adelina.

'You can have my room' said Damon.

'I'd probably catch herpies from the bed sheets after all the whores you've had in them' said Adelina.

Everyone was laughed until Elena stood up and was about to walk away. Adeline was standing in front of in front of Elena.

'You slept with Damon didn't you' sad Adeline who had a shocked.

'Just leave me alone' said Elena.

'But I thought you and Stefan were what like soulmates' said Adeline.

'Times change' said Elena who now had an attitude.

'Ohh the dog bites, you know you remind me a lot of Katherine testy, manipulative, sly and most importantly you're a backstabber I guess it runs in the family'.

'Adeline stop' said Damon and Stefan.

Adeline turned to face Stefan and Damon.

'Why you know as well as I do that she's turning into Katherine' said Adeline.

Suddenly Adeline crotched down to the floor and Elena went flying over her head.

'Sweetie you can't surprise me and don't even worry your pretty little heart about trying' said Adeline as she walked over to pick her off the floor, 'Stefan I'll take your room' she said as she walked across the room and to the hall.

'Where's your luggage' asked Stefan.

'Here' said Adeline pointing to a few suitcases beside her that had appeared out of nowhere.

'How long are you staying?' asked Stefan.

'Don't know might be putting down roots' she laughed, 'night, night'; oh and I'll be moving into the spare room tomorrow so you'll have your room back'.

Adelina walked up the stairs with the suitcases in her hands. She opened the door after freeing one of her hands. After putting her things away and Adelina got dressed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

Downstairs everyone was still talking.

'Your sister is surreal' laughed Bonnie.

'She's protective' said Stefan, 'she can be the most wonderful person you will ever meet when you get to know her'.

'How does she do that appearing and disappearing trick' asked Jeremy.

'She has skill and lots of it' said Damon.

'Skill what's with you, you're all nice since she came' said Elena.

'Old memories' said Stefan, 'you can stay tonight it you want Zach's room is free and the sofa's; I'm gonna turn in too'.


End file.
